Breakfast, a High School Reunion and a Baby?
by charley07
Summary: The Liars return to Rosewood for their ten-year reunion and though much has changed in their individual lives, things remain the same in the sleepy Pennsylvania town. Bullies still pick on their prey, queen bees strive for what once was, and four friends make it through it all together.


**So I've had this idea in my head for a while and last week I started writing it on my phone and this is what I came up with. It's the longest oneshot I've ever written and I kinda like it. I tried to break up scenes but it all takes place in one day in Rosewood, ten years after graduating from high school. Let me know what you think of it. I'm also thinking of doing a four-part story called "Four Weddings" about each girl on their wedding day and I'm looking for ideas on how each day would go for the Liars. I'd love feedback on that, too. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

Hanna Marin sat down at a corner table of the Apple Rose Grille, pleased to be the first to arrive for the first time in her life. She checked some emails and sent a text message to her assistant, Kira, reminding her to make some calls on Hanna's behalf while the designer was away for the weekend.

"Hey," Emily Fields smiled as she sat down across from Hanna moments later and removed her jacket. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Hanna grinned, tucking her phone away into her Dior bag. "So do you. When did you cut your hair?"

Emily ran a hand through her newly-shorn locks. "About a week ago. I just felt like it was time for a change."

"It's fabulous," Hanna gushed.

Before long, Spencer Cavanaugh joined them, clutching the hand of her four-year-old daughter, Ellie. "I'm sorry but Toby had a meeting this morning and I don't like leaving her with my parents unless absolutely necessary, especially since they're keeping her tonight. Last time they watched her, she came home with a sudden interest in calculators. I don't need my child wanting to do math quite yet."

"It's fine", Emily assured her, taking Ellie into her arms. "I don't see her nearly as often anymore since you guys moved to Philadelphia."

"Miss Marin, you have a phone call," David, the manager said, standing beside their table. "You're more than welcome to take it in the back office."

Hanna sighed. "Thank you." She stood up. "This is what I get for giving my schedule to a very needy assistant. Isn't her job to make my life easier and not the other way around?"

Spencer chuckled as Hanna walked away. "She secretly loves that Kira is constantly calling to check-in because Hanna would hate decisions being made without her input."

"Huh," Emily mused. "Sounds an awful lot like another friend of mine."

"Very funny," Spencer deadpanned. "If bad decisions are made in my line of work, the wrong people are convicted of murder. If a bad decision is made on Hanna's end, a skirt gets pleats instead of plaid. Totally different."

"Sorry I'm late!" Aria Fitz called out, rushing inside from the snow. She maneuvered towards them, careful to keep her nine-months-pregnant belly from bumping anyone. I had to sneak out because I'm supposed to be taking it easy but Ezra was visiting Hardy in the city this morning so I have a window of opportunity to rebel; he thinks I'm having an in-home spa morning because he's giving me 'permission' to be out tonight."

"You're due in like, three days, Emily stated. I don't blame him for being protective. Plus, it's not like he was there when Malcolm was born so he doesn't know how he should be."

"It's not just him," Aria grumbled, situating herself at the table. "It's Byron, too. Their combined babysitting efforts almost make me miss the days when my dad hated him."

"You do not," Spencer laughed.

Hanna rejoined them. "I'm firing her, I swear."

"Liar," Emily whispered. "As much as she drives you crazy, you know Hanna Marin would falter without Kira."

"Whatever," Hanna rolled her eyes. "Can we order?"

"Yes!" Ellie cried.

Forty-five minutes later, after a pleasant breakfast, the girls sat around catching up.

"Can you believe it's been ten years since we graduated?" Aria sighed.

"Some days it feels like ten minutes," Spencer said. "I only saw Noel Kahn from a distance last week and I instantly felt the need to absolutely hate him, despite not having seen him since graduation."

"Well, it's not like Noel ever did anything to deserve our friendship," Hanna grumbled. "The nicest thing he ever did was get those Band of Horses tickets and even that was ruined by the fact that I was dating Sean Ackard."

"He lives in Boston now," Aria spoke up. "I thought I told you the story about seeing him at Starbucks?"

Hanna shook her head. "What story?"

"About two months ago, Ezra and I stopped in Starbucks on our way to work and we bumped into Sean. I'd gone to the restroom so I guess he spotted Ezra first and spoke to him before I saw him. When he stopped me, he made a comment about it being a small world cause he'd just run into "Mr. Fitz" moments before. Imagine the look on his face when Ezra brings me my coffee at that moment and Sean spots our wedding rings. He started muttering something unintelligible and hurried out," Aria recited.

"God, what a weirdo," Hanna shook her head. "Why did you guys let me date him?"

"Because when you guys started dating and for the bulk of your relationship, the four of us were on the outs," Spencer pointed out. "And who cares now? You're happily married, despite keeping your own last name, and Sean is a minor mistake in your past."

"There you go again, subtly picking on me for keeping my name," Hanna noticed. "Spencer Hastings, the great believer of 'anything boys can do, girls-particularly you-could do better,' is shocked I didn't take Caleb's name. The fact is, we're very secure in our marriage and I'd already established myself as a designer when we got married. I wasn't about to change the name of my line over something petty."

"Petty?" Spencer scoffed. "You think taking your husband's name is petty? It's sacred and traditional."

"And fine for some people," Hanna shrugged. "It just didn't work for us. I don't judge you two for doing it."

"It doesn't bother me that you didn't do it," Aria admitted. "I'm more preoccupied by the thought of pushing a human being out of body in less than a week."

"Any names yet?" Emily wanted to know.

"We've tossed a few around," Aria confirmed. "Nothing sticks though. He likes Samuel Louis, I like Oliver James, Malcolm likes Zeke Matthew. We won't decide until he's born, I'm sure."

"I like Jonathan Wade," Hanna offered.

"Sounds southern," Spencer scrunched her nose. "Aria and Fitz live in Boston now."

"Yes, we're _so _cosmopolitan these days," Aria joked, "with our converted firehouse and astronomical rent. I'll just name him Twix; that's weird enough to sound like a city kid."

"It should be four letters," Emily declared. "You both have four letters. And it should be a little offbeat, too. Neither 'Aria' nor 'Ezra' is typical."

"'Malcolm' is normal and seven letters. Besides, people think Ezra is a girl name," Aria interrupted. "Is it? Because I always think of Ezra Pound and he was male."

"Ezra Stiles was the president of Yale, Ezra Cornell founded Cornell, Ezra Klein is a journalist for the _Washington Post_," Spencer ticked off. "All men. I've never heard of a woman named Ezra."

Hanna gasped. "What about Gage Aaron?"

"Stop!" Emily cried.

* * *

At just after two-thirty, Ezra made his way into Ella Montgomery-Schneider's home and found Aria snuggled up on the couch with a fleece blanket and the remote, watching _Dead Poets Society._"Where'd you go today?"

"What?" she yawned.

"Ar, if you hadn't gone anywhere, your mother's car would be covered in snow cause she isn't home today," he pointed out.

"Busted," she muttered. "I just had breakfast at the Grille with the girls. Totally harmless. Ellie thinks we should name the baby Mickey Mouse Fitz."

"You know what Dr. Graves said," he sighed, sitting down next to her. "Any unnecessary physical activity is straining the baby."

"No, she said it will expedite the birthing process," Aria corrected. "Maybe I want him to come now? I'm tired of being pregnant."

"Stop it," he grinned, rubbing her leg. "If he comes now, you'll have to miss the class reunion tonight. I know you're curious about what people have been up to."

"I guess," she yawned. "How's Hardy?"

"Same as always," he shrugged. "He's dating a flight attendant and says its working for him because she's gone four days a week."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "He's not exactly Mr. Commitment. One of these days, he's gonna meet a girl who sees past his ego and it'll drive him crazy."

Ezra checked his watch. "It's going on three now. What time do I need to be ready to go?"

"Uhh, seven-thirty or so," she answered. "It doesn't start until eight and Hanna already warned us all about being too early."

"That would be _so _lame," he joked, standing up. "I'm gonna grade some papers in your mom's office and write a little. Do you need anything?"

"Nope," she denied. "And I'll yell if I do; I know the drill."

* * *

Across town, Emily sat in the Brew, reading the paper while she sipped a coffee.

"Remember when you worked here and the coffee was free?"

Emily smirked without looking up. "Zack, you've been trying to con me into coming back to work here since I came home after college four years ago. It isn't going to happen."

"A guy can dream," he chuckled. "How's life as a guidance counselor?"

"Great," she replied. "I love my job. I like the students and I feel like I can make a difference in their lives."

"That's great," he smiled. "Don't you have your reunion tonight? Aria and Ezra are crashing in our guest room for the weekend to attend."

Emily frowned. "Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to it. The others have moved on but I remember very clearly what high school was like for the four of us. People still watch me everywhere I go and students ask questions about 'A' and the media coverage we got after it all ended all the time."

He nodded. "I remember. Ella didn't sleep for weeks after everything ended for good; she was so afraid it would all unravel again. I think that's why she was okay with Aria going off to school in Boston with Ezra."

"We all left," Emily pointed out. "I went to Arizona, Spencer studied at Yale, and Hanna went to Parsons. After two years of total hell, we needed to get away."

"Sure," he agreed. "Well, I gotta get back to work but you know there's always a night job here for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that."

* * *

Toby sat in the corner of the Hastings barn, watching Spencer play on the floor with Ellie. It was his favorite pastime. With her long brown hair and big, blue eyes, she was a perfect combination of her mother and father. She was also wildly intelligent for her age and as stubborn as could be, thanks to her mother's side of the family. There'd been a time when Toby didn't think such a perfect life with Spencer was possible, back when he'd been caught in his plan to infiltrate the 'A' team; he wasn't sure Spencer would ever forgive him for the lies. But now, ten years later, he was the happiest man on earth and it was all thanks to the two girls playing with dolls in front of him.

"El, I think Daddy is sad he isn't playing," Spencer spoke up. "Do you think we should let him play, too?"

"Yes!" Ellie squealed, ever the daddy's little girl. "Daddy, come play!"

He crawled down to sit beside her. "If you insist, El." He picked up a doll. "What's her name?"

"Aunt Hanna," Ellie declared. "She has yellow hair."

"Ahh," he nodded. "Of course."

Spencer smirked. "Duh, Toby."

"Sorry," he apologized solemnly. "So, El, what do you think you'll do with Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"

"Eat dinner and play games and watch a movie," Ellie told him confidently. "Grandpa will read to me and then sneak me a cookie before I go to bed."

"Ellison, you know better than to eat sweets so close to bedtime," Spencer warned. "Do your father and I let you?"

Ellie looked to Toby. "Yes, Daddy does."

"Traitor!" Toby cried. "It was one time and you were at that conference in Baltimore."

"Toby!" Spencer chastised. "Healthy eating habits start with parents at home."

"Spence, she eats like a rabbit," he pointed out. "In time, she's bound to come across sugar and if we don't build a tolerance for it now, she'll overdose on one Tootsie Roll."

"Don't be dramatic," Spencer rolled her eyes. "El, no cookies before bed, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," Ellie nodded. Once Spencer had disappeared to the bathroom, the little girl giggled. "I'll just eat it when I'm already in bed."

"Atta girl," Toby chuckled, ruffling her hair.

* * *

"Han, which tie?" Caleb called out from Hanna's childhood bedroom as he planned his attire for the evening. As was every event in Rosewood, the reunion was formal and in such cases, Caleb knew it wise to let his wife of almost three years choose his clothes.

"Uh, the gray," she chose, walking back in from Ashley and Ted's room, having been looking for a pair of shoes. "The red is too much."

He picked up the gray tie and put it on. "Did you find shoes?"

"Yeah, these Marc Jacobs pumps," she held up.

"Nice," he nodded, turning to the mirror to watch his reflection while he tied the tie.

"Caleb, does it bother you that I didn't take 'Rivers' as my name?" she asked quietly.

"No," he denied. "I understand why you didn't. Han, I know you're my wife; I don't need a shared last name to tell me that."

"Are you sure?" she continued. "Spencer thinks it's just awful that I kept mine and I know she and Aria both took their husbands' so I didn't know if it was something you thought about."

He took the shoes from her hands and pulled her to him. "I fell in love with Hanna Marin when I was seventeen and I'm going to love her for the rest of my life. What's this really about, princess?"

"Well, I spoke to your mom earlier, another critic of me keeping my name, and she asked if our kids would take your name," she explained. "I said they absolutely would and then she asked how I'd feel having a different name than my husband _and_kids. And I don't know the answer to that."

"Don't listen to that," he advised, rubbing her arms. "Baby, we talked about this for months before we got married and we agreed it was perfectly fine for you to keep your own name. When we have kids, if it's something you worry about, we can open it back up for discussion." He eyed her. "This isn't your way of beating around the bush to tell me you're pregnant, is it?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No baby until after Fashion Week in February. Plus, you're working on that big project at work."

"I'm in no rush," he assured her, pressing his forehead to hers. "I just like practicing."

Hanna pushed him away. "You're gross."

* * *

"How much longer are we waiting for Hanna?" Spencer complained as she stood outside the country club's ballroom with Aria, Emily, Toby, and Ezra.

"Hey, she got there first earlier today," Emily reminded them. "That's a big deal for Hanna."

"We're here!" Hanna called out as she and Caleb hurried towards them. "Sorry. Ted was parked behind us in the driveway and he couldn't find his keys to move his car."

Aria stared up at the banner that read _Welcome Rosewood High School Graduates of 2012_and sighed. "Do you think everyone will stop and stare when we walk in?"

"It wouldn't be reminiscent of high school of they don't," Caleb joked, taking Hanna's hand.

"Ready?" Emily asked, placing a hand on the door.

"Let's reunite with the plebes who made life hell for us," Spencer muttered, walking inside.

Once the seven of them were inside, those who'd already arrived turned to look as the door slammed. Silence, save for the light music, filled the room as the infamous "Pretty Little Liars," long ago dubbed by the papers, stood before their former peers.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Noel Kahn greeted them with that same edge to his voice that they remembered. He took a turn looking at each girl. "The prom queen," he said to Hanna, "the star swimmer," to Emily, "the class president," he continued to Spencer before looking at Aria, "and my personal favorite, the teacher's pet." He noticed Ezra. "My bad, teacher's wife now perhaps? And baby mama to boot?"

"Grow up, Noel," Aria rolled her eyes. "Which deluded sociopath are you seeing these days-Mona or Jenna?"

"Neither," he denied smugly. "I married CeCe Drake."

"The worst sociopath of them all!" Spencer jumped in. "How wonderful for you, Noel."

"Emily?"

Emily spun around to see Paige McCullers standing behind her. "Paige. Um, how are you?"

"I'm good," Paige nodded. "You?"

"Good," Emily smiled. "How's DC?"

"Not living there anymore," Paige denied. "The senator I was working for lost his last election so I'm working in Philly now for the mayor."

"That's great," Emily told her. "Not that the senator lost but that you're in Philadelphia. Maybe we could get together sometime?"

Paige grinned. "I'd like that."

"Ladies, looking good," CeCe Drake-Kahn said as she stood beside their dinner table fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, my God, this night just gets better and better," Spencer grumbled. "What do you want, CeCe?"

"To say hello," CeCe assured them. "Noel said he spilled the beans about us and I wanted to come over and apologize for not inviting you to the wedding."

"No need," Hanna spoke up. "We wouldn't have come. The last person I want to see get a happily ever after—besides maybe Mona or Jenna—is Noel Kahn."

CeCe scoffed. "Well, I can see why Alison regret ever letting you into her group. You don't know your place."

"Excuse me?" Hanna demanded, standing up. "What exactly is 'my place,' CeCe? I'm pretty sure I'm exactly where I should be, at _MY _high school reunion. You're thirty-two-years-old and still trying to control everyone."

"Yeah, how did you end up with Noel?" Aria wanted to know.

"Jason wouldn't take her back so she set her sights a little lower," Spencer smirked. "She just happened to hit rock-bottom."

"Jason is a loser," CeCe snapped.

"_My brother_," Spencer corrected, "is a very successful businessman in New York. He's happily married and has beautiful twin boys. You, however, are living in the same place, married to a washed-up quarterback four years younger than you, looking to relive glory days. Think what you will about Jason but just know that he doesn't think about you at all."

"Ouch," Toby breathed. "Take it back a notch, Spence."

CeCe looked around Spencer to Toby. "Oh, how sweet, you're still with Mr. 'A' Team himself!"

Toby grabbed his wife's hands before she could launch at the blonde girl in front of her. "CeCe, get outta here."

CeCe stormed off without another word.

"God, see what you four do," Lucas Gottesman spoke up from behind them all. "You still leave a path of destruction everywhere you go."

"Great to see you, too, Lucas," Caleb muttered as his and Hanna's former friend sulked away. "He seems pleasant ten years later."

Ezra turned to his wife and noticed a strange look. "You okay?"

"People are staring at you," she whispered, glancing around.

"I know," he nodded, "and I knew they would but I'm not concerned with them. The only people from your class that I liked are sitting here with us so everyone else can take their judgmental opinions and shove them."

"Mr. Fitz!" Aria gasped. "Such foul language from a man with a Masters degree in literature. And in front of our child."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll apologize when he's born."

"Speaking of, Aria said you're having problems choosing a name," Emily remembered.

"Yes, Em thinks it should be four letters and off-beat," Aria added, "like our names."

Ezra considered this. "That would make sense."

"No, you don't want a pattern to your names," Spencer denied. "Then you're like that family who had the TV show on TLC back when we were in school."

"The Duggars!" Hanna cried. "Like, _76 Kids and Counting_or whatever."

"I think they stopped at 19," Emily declared.

"I think they should've used birth control," Spencer deadpanned.

"What, you don't want 19 kids?" Toby joked. "Ellie is getting lonely in our big house."

Spencer made a face. "I had an older sister growing up and it didn't work out well for me. I haven't spoken to Melissa in months."

"But you talk to Jason daily," Toby pointed out. "Don't you want someone Ellie can talk to?"

"That's what the Fitz kid is for," Spencer replied. "And eventually Hanna and Emily will have kids and they'll be their own little unit. I'm content with one kid; she's perfect."

"Oh, Spence, you'll change your mind," Aria said. "Once I give birth and you're around a baby again, you'll want another one."

Toby offered up his bottle of beer to her. "Here's hoping."

Hanna looked around the room. "I have no desire to talk to any of these people."

"Me either," Emily shook her head.

"We paid $75 apiece to sit around in fancy clothes with the same people we hang out with all the time for free," Ezra laughed.

"I'm ready to go," Aria agreed. "Something I ate isn't settling and I wanna head home."

Ezra stood up and offered a hand. "Let's go."

* * *

As their group made their way outside, Aria started breathing heavily. "I'm not so sure it was something I ate." She winced. "Ahh!"

"Ar, I think you're having contractions," Spencer stated.

"Ahh!" Aria screamed, doubling over.

"Oh, my God," Ezra realized. "You're in labor right now." He patted his pockets. "Where are my keys?"

"Our car is two blocks away!" Aria groaned. "I can't walk that far."

At that moment, a large SUV pulled up. "Need a ride?"

"Not from you," Aria denied Noel. "I'd rather walk."

"Aria, you need to get to the hospital," Ezra told her. "Noel can take us there."

"Fine," she breathed as another contraction hit. "Oh, God!" She clutched her husband's hand and climbed into the backseat.

"We'll meet you there," Hanna assured her.

"I'll call your mom and Em will call your dad," Spencer offered. "Ezra, what about your family?"

"Just Wesley cares but I'll get in touch with him," Ezra said, following his wife into the car. "And I'll call Malcolm."

Noel tapped his steering wheel to the beat of the music as he drove. "Now _this_is how I remember high school: the three of us together."

"Shut up, Noel," Ezra snapped. "Breathe, Ar, like Dr. Graves showed you. It will be okay, we're only five minutes from the hospital. Breathe, baby."

She breathed heavily and rhythmically. "I can't believe Noel Kahn is driving me to the hospital right now. Where's your wife?"

"She stayed at the reunion," Noel answered. "CeCe likes being around people she considers inferior."

"Is that why she married you?" Aria spat.

"I'd be nicer to the guy driving you to the hospital right now," Noel warned.

"I hate him," Aria whispered.

Ezra took off his jacket to wipe the sweat from her face. "Ignore him, Aria."

Noel reached the hospital in record time. "You're welcome."

"Thanks," Ezra managed to mutter before escorting Aria inside.

"Mrs. Fitz, a Hanna Marin called ahead to let us know you were coming," the admitting nurse explained, helping Aria into a wheelchair. "We have a private room ready for you and Dr. Graves said to assure you that Dr. Banning is an exceptional doctor and will guide you through this process."

"Okay," Aria whimpered.

Twenty minutes later, Aria was settled into her room, surrounded by family and friends, finally feeling the effects of her epidural.

"Ready for this?" Ella asked, rubbing her daughter's back.

"I am," Aria confirmed. "It's almost Christmas so I won't have to take much time away from teaching."

"I'm just starting on a new book and will have a sabbatical from Harvard this spring so I'll be home, too," Ezra added.

Zack nudged his eight-year-old son's knee. "Can you believe you're gonna be an uncle at eight, Cam?"

"No," Cameron denied. "It's so weird."

Aria laughed at her youngest brother. "You'll have to look out for him, Cam, like Malcolm looks out for you cause you're the same age Malcolm was when you were born."

"Oh, all right," the boy muttered, though obviously excited by the thought. "What are you naming him?"

Aria shrugged. "We haven't finalized anything. We should probably do that." She opened her mouth to continue but was hit by a contraction. "Holy shit!"

Ezra held her hand. "Breathe, Ar."

Hanna cringed as she watched her friend practically writhe in severe pain. "I don't wanna do that."

"Oh, you were in Paris when Ellie was born," Caleb remembered. "Aria is incredibly tame compared to what Spencer was like. Toby's hand was bruised."

"I wasn't that bad!" Spencer scoffed.

"I'm fairly certain a nurse quit that day," Emily teased.

Spencer sat down. "You're all exaggerating."

"Did you speak to Malcolm?" Aria asked her husband an hour later. Everyone had gone down to the cafeteria to give the couple some space.

"He should be here soon," Ezra nodded. "I think Maggie put up a fight about him coming alone but she has school stuff this weekend so he'll stay with your mom while we're here."

"Can you believe you'll be a dad to boys that are seventeen years apart when you're only 35?" she smiled.

"I couldn't be happier about it actually," he told her. "I wasn't there when Malcolm was born so I missed out on a lot of his important milestones. I don't have to do that this time and now Malcolm will get to be here to share that with us. I laugh when I think you have a stepson eleven years younger than you."

"I love Malcolm," she said. "It took a while for us all to get used to each other but I like having him and Maggie as part of our family."

He kissed her. "Me, too."

"God, Dad, she's already pregnant," Malcolm joked from the door as he let himself inside. "Back up off her."

"Ha-ha," Ezra deadpanned, standing up to hug his son. "You got here quickly."

"I went about 90," Malcolm shrugged, leaning down to kiss Aria's cheek. "I'm gonna be a big brother and I didn't want to miss out. Besides, driving to Rosewood from Pittsburgh is a lot easier than driving to Boston."

"I'm glad you made it in time," Aria beamed. "My three boys will all be together in just a few hours."

"We should talk about a name," Ezra stated. "While it's just the three of us, let's come up with something."

Malcolm sat on the edge of his stepmother's bed. "I think you should name him Henry Atticus Fitz. Henry for Henry David Thoreau and Atticus for Atticus Finch, obviously. Neither of you have lost anyone important and you're book nerds."

"Henry Atticus Fitz," Aria repeated softly. "It flows. I like it."

"Me, too," Ezra agreed. "Henry Atticus Fitz he shall be. Poor Emily though; Henry is as normal as names come."

At quarter after one in the morning, Henry Atticus Fitz came into the world. Malcolm had opted out of actually being in the room so Aria had requested that only Ezra stay with her during the actual process. She pushed for twenty minutes before her baby was born and he was perfect.

"God, he's beautiful," Hanna breathed as she took her turn to hold him once everyone had reconvened in Aria's room. "And he smells so good."

"That's how all babies smell," Spencer told her. "Yours would."

"Damn, waiting til after Fashion Week seems so silly now," Hanna mumbled.

Emily grinned. "You'll think differently the first time he pees on you as you change a diaper."

Aria held out her arms. "Can I have my kid back?"

"Of course, Mama," Hanna said, handing him over.

"Why don't we give the girls a minute?" Byron suggested.

"Two down, two to go on the Baby Train," Spencer pointed out once the girls were alone. "Em, I saw you flirting with Paige at the reunion."

"Oh, God," Emily rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen her in like, four years."

"I just want to see you happy and settled down with someone good for you," Spencer said.

"And now that's Paige?" Aria questioned. "You were convinced she was after us back in the day."

"I was wrong about a lot of people," Spencer admitted.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Can I get that in writing to hold against you someday?"

"I still can't believe we made it out alive sometimes," Hanna spoke up. "We were lucky."

"Of course we were," Spencer scoffed. "We had each other."


End file.
